The Runaways
by angryotter77
Summary: Emily was in 7th grade when Lance Straw moved to Brookhaven NC. Emily has secretly liked him ever since. Lance was alway looking away from he and avoiding her so she thought he did not like her. When Emily was older, she and Riley her older sister were going to babysit an eight year old while his parents went out. It was Lances house and that is how it all stared, by babysitting.


Emily

It was a warm crisp autumn day, the sun was up and there was a slight breeze. Emily Frost and my older sister Rylie were leaving home to go babysit. All she knew was that we were going to 182 Gillespie Path, which was two blocks away from Frost Mansion. Also, that they was going to babysit a 8 year old named Jason while his parents were out.

Rylie was going to drive because she had her license. All Emily had was a learners permit. Though, she would be getting my license in December, which was another 2 whole months.

Most people think that millionaires like her family don't have to do babysitting to get extra money but, they are wrong. Her mom is sick and we don't have lots of money to spare for medicine because it is 1,000 dollars. Her dad was getting so unbearable that she might just run away so she would be alone for a while and so they can help mom.

Rylie said she would like the place we were going because it had really nice people. People that Emily might know, that is what got this whole expedition started, babysitting. When we got there Rylie was right she did know who lived there. Lance Straw a regular 16 year old. The only difference was that he was her crush.

When she saw him my heart started to race and she felt a sweat coming on. Rylie said that she was staring at him. Though, how would he know he always avoided her look and to be exact her. She wanted to go home but she knew that they needed money for medicine.

So, they went inside and said hi to the Straw family. She promised to make sure that Jason did his home work and had a good time while Lance and his parents went out. Jason was good at his math homework the only thing that he needed help with was science. Emily thought that it was kind of weird that he had science since he was only in the first quarter of 2nd grade for him.

In the end Jason had a good time and they got 20 bucks. Emily was happy to have good news for a change.

On the way home Rylie was like "You like don't you I could see it your eyes" I told her to be quiet and she did but that did not stop the flashback.

It was 7th grade Lance Straw had just moved to town with his parents. The first time they met Lance was heading to algebra 1. Emily had just taken out her books for the subject and started to go towards class. Lance was walking and he bumped into her. Emily had said "watch it jerk" before she realized her mistake. When Emily saw that it was a new kid there she said sorry and she thought that she was someone else. Lance said it was ok and that it happens all the time. That he alway move from place to place every 2 years. Just this time would be different they were staying for as log as he knew. Emily was so glad he wasn't mad she introduced herself and helped him to class. When they got to class Emily took her seat and the teacher introduced him to everybody. Emily could see that he did not like it because he looked a little nervous. She had not told him that she was rich but by lunch he seemed to know. He sat with some of his new guy friend who seemed to tell him that I was daughter of Jacob Frost the actor who would always play part about a man that always has anger issues. Nobody knew that he chose those because he did have anger issues and It had been getting worse. After soon they walked home together because they walked the same route and his house was on the way to hers. Lance asked why she had not told him that her father was Jacob Frost. Emily thought he was kidding but he had a serious look on his face like he thought Jacob was the best actor and that it was the best thing about who she probably was. Emily did not like that so she said that it was none of his business and ran home. The next day Lance seemed to avoid her. He also took a different route to his house as though he did not like her anyone.

Rylie was shaking her and asking if she was ok. Rylie told her they were home and that she was sleeping. "Well of course I was sleeping it is 11 pm" she said. Even though she knew Rylie didn't believe the whole thing Rylie let it go anyways.

Emily thought back to what had happened in 7th grade how Lance had avoided her ever since. He never talked to her, looked at her, and didn't seem to think she existed.

So, of course she kept her distance so that he wouldn't turn and see her staring at his blonde hair and his beautiful sky blue eyes. Stop it she thought it is not fair for you to like someone who doesn't know you exist. Of course she knew that was true but ever since that day she had liked Lance Straw.


End file.
